The present invention relates to a battery charger for a battery-operated equipment or device such as a mobile telephone, said charger having a recess into which the equipment to be charged is placed for charging, and said recess having charging contacts via which current passes from the charger to the equipment to be charged.
In prior art constructions the battery chargers are equipment-specific, and with modifications in the equipment design, the charger construction has been also subjected to alterations. The recess of the charger has always been shaped compatible with the portion of the equipment to be introduced into the recess.